Waking Fred Weasley
by apAidan
Summary: It's not been quite a month since the Final Battle and the hardest part of the war is still going on, recovery. As the funerals of the Lupins and Fred loom, Seamus decides something must be done. H/Hr Harmony
1. Chapter 1  An Idea

Waking Fred Weasley

**A/N and Disclaimer** – Welcome to another exciting episode of 'What Possibly Could Have Happened to Our Two Favorite Gryffindors after the Final Battle?'. All characters, settings, and recognizable devices of the Harry Potter Universe are the sole property of JKR and various corporate entities and no copyright infringement is intended or occurs. Along with not owning any portion of the Harry Potter universe, I also don't own the concept of the wake, Irish or otherwise, New Years, Hogmanay, or the two songs quoted in the text.

* * *

Chapter 1 – An Idea

Over the past three weeks, since the Battle of Hogwarts, the Gryffindor Common Room had become the unofficial meeting place each evening for those who gathered to try to shake off the sadness of the funerals and memorials that had been occurring with painful frequency. Each night, about sundown, regardless of house affiliation or age, witches and wizards who survived that night, or who mourned the lost, gathered for comfort and fellowship.

Looking around the room, Seamus surveyed his friends and companions. Over by the fireplace, Harry looked like one of the walking dead; as yet another funeral took its toll upon him. Shaking his head, he smiled as he saw that Hermione was sharing the old armchair with him, casually letting her hand toy with the collar of his dress robes as she nodded in response to whatever it was that Neville was saying to the two of them.

Today's funeral had been especially difficult, since Colin's family didn't realize the true magnitude of what had happened, or the cause their son and brother had given his life in. Dennis knew, and the pride he showed warred with his grief, but his parents only knew they were burying a child much too soon. Harry had tried to speak to the family, but when Dennis presented him with a portfolio of photos that Colin had taken of Harry over the years, Harry had been overcome by grief and his sense of guilt and Hermione had finished speaking to the family for him as he tried to compose himself.

Hermione was trying to gently jolly Harry out of his depression, what Seamus' grandmother would have called a black humor, without much success. Looking around, he could see Ron's father sitting to one side, chatting with the new Minister of Magic. Quietly walking over, he waited patiently until the older wizards acknowledged him.

"Seamus, it's been good to see you at these terrible events. I know that everyone appreciates what these past few days have cost all of us." Arthur Weasley smiled wearily at the younger wizard.

Kneeling down beside the chairs of the two older men, Seamus smiled. "With all due respect, Mr. Weasley, for most of us, the worst is yet to come. Tomorrow, Professor Lupin and Tonks, and the day after will be the funeral for your son Fred." Seeing the pain on his face, Seamus reached out a hand and gripped the older wizard's hand gently.

"Looking over at Harry, and from seeing George earlier, this is slowly killing both of them, and it's not doing the rest of us any good either."

"I can see you point, but no one can tell them not to grieve." Kingsley studied the dark-haired wizard who was sitting there, barely aware of anything in the room other than the witch sitting on the arm of the chair with him.

"The three of them have been to every funeral, every memorial, and it's wearing all of them thin. George has been just as active, and for the life of me, I can't see a way around it."

"You couldn't keep any of them away, especially the next couple of days." Looking around to see who was listening, Seamus smiled. "With all due respect, everyone here is too bloody English for their own good." Nodding at the surprised looks on their faces, he shrugged.

"The Irish have learned how to deal with grief, and one of the answers is that you can't wallow in it. We bury our dead, but we also celebrate their lives."

Frowning, Kingsley looked around at the bone weary faces he could see; the couples and small groups huddled together around the room. The grief in the room far outweighed any other reaction, and all of the survivors were beginning to show the stress and strain of the past three weeks, not to mention the war itself. Turning back to Seamus, he smiled wearily.

"I take it you have a sovereign, traditional Irish remedy for this?"

"With your permission Mr. Weasley, and your backing Mr. Minister, tomorrow night we're going to hold a wake for Fred and the rest of them." Seeing the look of reservation on Arthur's face, Seamus held up his hand to forestall any objections.

"It won't be a full-fledged wake; none of you are Irish enough for that. We'll gather together, celebrate the life of everyone we lost, tell stories, sing songs, and remember that they died so we could live our lives."

Kingsley slowly began to truly smile. "Arthur, your permission is key, but I think young Seamus here is on to a brilliant idea. If we don't do something, the strain of these last two days might break Harry and some of the others. You and Molly just lost one son, could she stand to lose a second, this soon?"

"Get George involved with the planning, and Ginny." Looking thoughtfully at the pair sitting in the chair, Arthur gladly had accepted the inevitable, and prayed that his daughter could do the same.

"George has got enough of those fireworks and other surprises hidden away that we might just violate the Secrecy Statute so thoroughly that the Americans will hear the party, and Ginny needs to think about something other than Fred and all of the changes that have occurred." Looking over at Harry and Hermione huddled together across the room, Arthur looked curiously at Seamus.

"Exactly how are you going to get Harry there? He's not going to be in any mood for anything social after burying the last of the Marauders in the morning."

"You've got the hard part, sir. You have to tell your wife we're having a wake tomorrow at the Burrow. If the Minister will impart upon me a bit of authority, I think I can guarantee Harry will be there." Looking at the pair by the fireplace, he smiled.

"I'll just leave the mechanics to Hermione. Dumbledore's Army will follow Harry to Hell and back with no questions, but for seven years she's been the one who can get him where he needs to be and when."

Standing up, Seamus jumped up on one of the tables in the room.

"All right, this is by the express order of the Minister of Magic." Looking around, Seamus waited until the conversations died down and everyone was looking at him.

"Tomorrow night at sundown, we're going to have a wake at the Burrow for Fred and all the others." Seeing the puzzled looks on the faces around him, he laughed. "For those of you not lucky enough to be Irish, this means we're going to gather together, tell stories, drink a bit, listen to some music and celebrate the lives of those we lost." Nodding at the looks of comprehension on their faces, he continued, "Some of the stories might even be true."

Standing, Kingsley held up his hand. "This is for everyone who was a friend or loved one of anyone we lost that night. Mr. Finnigan is my direct representative in this matter, and I'm leaving the organizing of this to him." Looking around the room, he smiled encouragingly.

"This is going to come under the heading of 'mandatory fun' in that I'll know who should be there, and if you're not there at the appointed starting time, I won't hesitate to send people after you." Graciously bowing to Seamus, he sat back down as the crowd laughed and applauded.

"All right, here's the plan. The planning committee for this will be myself, Ginny Weasley, and George Weasley." Looking over at Hermione, Seamus smiled. "Hermione, I need you to do two things for tomorrow night."

Running her hand through Harry's hair, Hermione nodded tiredly. "Seamus I'll do what I can. What do you need of me?"

With a sly grin, Seamus bowed slightly to her and winked cheekily.

"The first is easy. I need you to bring that magic bowl of Dumbledore's you were telling me about. If we're going to share memories of Fred and the rest, we might as well really share."

"It's called a pensieve, and I think that's a brilliant idea. I don't know if more than four or five at a time can use it, but we'll do the best we can." Tilting her head a bit, she asked, "And the other?"

Looking her straight in the eye, Seamus grinned. "I don't care what spell you use, or if you have to lead him in on a dog collar and leash, but you're responsible for making certain Harry's there." Seeing the rebellious look in Harry's eyes, Seamus shrugged.

"Sorry mate, but we both know that if she wants you there, you'll be there. Might as well go gracefully and with some dignity."

The room erupted into laughter, with the exception of Ginny Weasley who was looking far less than pleased. Nodding to her, Seamus called out, "I think that's everything for now. Miss Weasley, could I have the honor of your presence so we can make some plans?"

Jumping down, Seamus smiled as the fiery redhead homed in on him. Taking her arm before she could speak, Seamus led her over to the portrait hole and out into the corridor beyond. Once the door was closed behind them, he put a finger up to her lips, nodded at the Fat Lady who was watching them intently.

Shaking her head, Ginny grabbed his hand and towed him down the hallway. Once they were safely away from the entrance to Gryffindor, she turned on him and glared.

"It's not like I was going to say anything to them."

Smiling sadly at her, Seamus wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. Feeing her start to relax, he gently stroked her hair for a moment.

"Gin, I know this isn't how you envisioned things turning out. This past year, you were magnificent with Luna and Neville in keeping things together here. I know you started off expecting Harry to come back to you, but I think this is one of those things where too much has happened."

Sliding down to sit against the wall, Ginny growled in frustration, shaking her head as she looked up at Seamus.

"It just doesn't feel over. I know it is. Even if my feelings hadn't changed, I'm not blind. My idiot brother and Hermione lasted less than twenty-four hours together before it became apparent that if they stayed together much longer, one of them was going to be deceased and the other was going to be in Azkaban for the rest of her life." Looking up, she sighed.

"I think Ron's relieved, the three of them have been together since, and there's no obvious tension. But if she's left Harry's side for more than ten seconds since he woke up after the battle, I haven't seen it."

Sinking down beside her, Seamus stroked her hair tenderly. "Ginny, this was coming from the first day they met. Everything that's happened over the last seven years, and I'm including Voldemort in this, has just been a lead-in to those two getting together. You've been ready to let go of Harry for months now. Just let go and start fresh."

"Rumor has it I'm difficult, moody, self-centered and strong-willed." Staring at him, Ginny blinked slowly to get the tears that had started to form under control

"Sure enough, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were an Irish colleen. You've even got the hair and freckles for it. I'll have to ask your da if your family came to England from Ireland at some point."

Laughing, Ginny scooted until she was leaning against him. When he wrapped his arm around her, she sighed and snuggled into his embrace.

"I know things started out with us getting together just to be with someone, but I'm very content we did. We've talked more than I ever did with Harry, even if half the time it was about how angry I was with him." Smiling apologetically, she gently kissed his cheek.

"I don't know who I was more afraid of, Voldemort taking Hogwarts or Harry busting in on us. I still keep expecting him to start hexing me for us being together."

They both stiffened and broke apart when a definitely feminine chuckle intruded upon their moment. Looking up, they both tried to compose themselves under Hermione's watchful gaze as she leaned up against the corridor wall, smiling at them, a piece of parchment in her hand.

"If the two of you really wanted to keep this a secret, you're doing a very bad job of it. Though, for the life of me, I can't think of why Harry would want to hex anyone. Honestly, Seamus, you shared a dorm with him for six years, you think you'd know him a bit better than that."


	2. Busted, All the Way Around

Chapter 2 – Busted, All the Way Around.

**A/N and Disclaimer** – Welcome to the next chapter in our series 'What Possibly Could Have Happened to Our Two Favorite Gryffindors after the Final Battle?'. All characters, settings, and recognizable devices of the Harry Potter Universe are the sole property of JKR and various corporate entities and no copyright infringement is intended or occurs. Along with not owning any portion of the Harry Potter universe, I also don't own the concept of the wake, Irish or otherwise, New Years, Hogmanay, or the two songs quoted in the text.

* * *

_Last time we left off with Hermione discovering the young couple in the corridor - ... "If the two of you really wanted to keep this a secret, you're doing a very bad job of it. Though, for the life of me, I can't think of why Harry would want to hex anyone. Honestly, Seamus, you shared a dorm with him for six years, you think you'd know him a bit better than that."_

Nodding to the couple on the floor, Hermione smiled warmly as they obviously fidgeted uneasily under her gaze.

"Seamus, as long you don't hurt her, you won't have to worry about Harry. One of the things that have been eating at him was telling Ginny that it was time for both of them to move on." Smiling warmly as Ginny's hand crept back into Seamus', she smiled. "It seems that all of that has worked out."

"Hermione, it's not quite as bad as it looks," Ginny started. "I do love Harry, but sometime last year I realized that I'd accepted the fact that we broke up, and it was for the best." Taking a seat across the corridor from them, Hermione grinned.

"I didn't think anything bad at all. You two were broken up, and whether or not either of you held hopes things might change last summer, both of you lived entire lifetimes this last year." Smiling wryly, Hermione inclined her head to the other couple.

"I think people have realized that things might have changed between Harry and me, so there's no harm done all around."

Snorting, Seamus moved next to Gin and put his arm back around her. Grinning cheekily at the brunette across the way, he waited until her cheeks began to colour before he shook his head.

"Things haven't changed, Hermione. You two just stopped resisting the inevitable." Looking at the parchment in her hand, Seamus smiled.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"If you're thinking it's the Marauder's Map, then you'd be correct." Looking a bit surprised, Hermione watched the two of them thoughtfully for a second before continuing. "Though I'd be curious as to how you knew of it. Harry was always very careful about using the map in front of anyone other than Ron and me." Looking at Ginny, she raised an eyebrow as she watched the younger witch blush.

"I might have mentioned it to him one night when I was half asleep." Seeing the look on Hermione's face, she shrugged. "There was no harm, I trusted Seamus and the map was off Merlin knows where with you and Harry so I couldn't give away any of your precious secrets."

"I think she's giving you that look about the 'half asleep' part, not that you told me about the map." Laughing, Seamus gently nudged her as she began to blush, and buried her face in Seamus' shoulder. Looking a bit serious, Seamus nodded to Hermione.

"Not that it's exactly a secret, but we were hoping to wait for a better time to officially announce our relationship to her family. With Fred's funeral and all..." Trailing off at the look on Hermione's face, Seamus shrugged.

"Do you really think that Fred would mind you two being together? I'm certain that the only thing that annoys him, other than being dead, is that he's not here to give you two the mickey about it. Or us, for that matter." Hermione watched the two for a couple of seconds before continuing.

"Fred would be the last person to tell you to wait. No one ever knows exactly how much time they have, and you should never put off being truly happy." Smiling sadly, Hermione seemed lost in thought for a second as she seemed to be listening to something only she could hear. Shaking her head, she sighed.

"Time has a way of slipping away from you, and then you come face to face with losing the one you've loved." A single tear rolled down her cheek as she looked from Ginny to Seamus. "I almost waited too long; don't make the same mistakes I did."

Ginny glanced over at Seamus before she swallowed and spoke.

"Hermione, do you think Harry will be hurt? I know you two seem to be getting things together now, but I don't want him to think I don't care about him, or I didn't think about him."

"She was driving herself mental, trying to be the symbol that everyone wanted to see, the girl that was bravely waiting for Harry to return, and then deal with how her feelings were changing. Neville knew the truth, but I think the rest focused on what they wanted to see."

"I wish I could tell Harry that I sort of understand what he went through, all of those years. I was just as guilty as everyone else, heaping that 'Boy Who Lived' shite on him at every turn. I can't believe I could never see past all that mess to the real Harry." Shaking her head, Ginny looked very embarrassed.

"Thank you for being there for him, all these years. I really don't think anyone else our age ever even tried to see the real Harry. I know Daddy does, sort of, and Sirius and Professor Lupin knew the real Harry, but the rest of us…" Breaking off, she put her head down on Seamus' shoulder and cried.

As Seamus stroked her hair, Hermione could see and hear the sobs from the younger witch.

"Ginny, if it's any consolation, Harry treasures the time you two spent together last year. He calls it his 'island of normal' in his very unnormal life. He cares very much for you and doesn't think badly about things, at all.

"He was just worried that you were still expecting him to come back and pick things up. With the funerals and all, he just hasn't had the chance or the emotional energy to sit down and try to talk things out with you." Shaking her head, she smiled wryly.

"Truth be told, I'm to blame as much as him. I've been trying to shield him from as much as possible while we cope with the things at hand."

"And I suppose he was a bit nervous that I was going to react badly and hex him, or something." Raising her head, Ginny tried to smile.

"There's that. Your bats are famous, scary but famous."

Laughing, Ginny took Seamus' hand and stood. Wrapping her arm around his waist, she sighed.

"Should I go look for Harry back in Gryffindor? We still need to talk about things." Looking down at the map, Hermione examined it for a second before answering.

"He's not in the dorms; we've been staying at my parents' house most nights, trying to straighten that up for when we bring them back. You two can talk tomorrow night, or in the morning before the funeral. I'll make certain we're there early so you two can have a couple of moments alone, if you'd like."

"That would be grand. Want to come with us back to Gryffindor?" Nodding, Ginny and Seamus started heading up the corridor.

"You two go on, I've got an errand to run down to the old Potions Lab, and then a few things to take care of before I head back to the house."

Smiling wryly, Hermione just shook her head at the couple before she made a shooing motion to send them on their way. As Hermione watched the two walk up the corridor and turn the corner, she glanced down at the map, and waited until their dots passed through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor Common Room, leaving just a pair of dots, side by side, in the corridor. Leaning her head to the side, she smiled.

"Well, that went better than you feared."

The rustling of fabric preceded Harry's head appearing out from under his cloak.

"They seem happy together. I think he really loves her." Nodding in agreement, Hermione smiled and rested her head on Harry's invisible shoulder.

"Of course he loves her. He would have been gone in a second, the moment you came back if he didn't. Are you finally ready to stop worrying about her?"

"I just didn't want to hurt her any more than I had already. And with Fred's funeral…" Trailing off, Harry closed his eyes for a second, took a deep breath and continued.

"With Fred's funeral coming up, it will be hard enough on all of us."

Standing, Hermione wrapped her arms around him and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"None of this is your doing. If anything, you cut down on the number of funerals by the way you did it." Looking him in the eye, she held his gaze while tears formed in her eyes.

"I had to suffer through you dying that night. I know most of them have bought that 'you fooled Voldemort' claptrap, but you and I both know the truth." Hugging him fiercely, she buried her face into his shoulder.

Finally looking up, she smiled as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"And Fred would be the last one to want anyone crying and moping about because of him. He'd want something memorable with hippogriff rides for the kids and lots of fireworks. And maybe a prank or two on anyone who dared to cry." Her eyes bright with tears, Hermione nodded fiercely

"I can just see it; he'd have some sort of charm that turns anyone who cries bright orange or something. I think this wake idea of Seamus' is brilliant, maybe we'll all be able to come to terms with everything that's happened."

Taking his face between her hands, Hermione slowly brought his face around to where he was looking at her. Pulling his head down, while she stretched up to meet him, she tenderly kissed him, as his arms wrapped around her. Breaking the kiss, she smiled.

"Fred doesn't begrudge us being happy either. Let's head downstairs and then we'll go back to the house."

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, they headed for the stairwell. "Why are we going down to the Potions Lab, anyway? I'm in the mood to just head back to your parents' house and try to relax."

"I talked to Professor Slughorn last week, and he agreed to brew a special potion for us." Blushing a bit, Hermione smiled at the look on Harry's face. Seeing his waggling eyebrows, she rolled her eyes.

"Stop that, you git. Neither of us needs help getting lucky, any more. There's a variant on the standard contraceptive potion. It's tailored to two specific people and it will last for eighteen months as opposed to the standard twelve-hour variant that works for just anyone.

"Since I wasn't planning on having a parade of wizards in and out of my bedroom, and I was hoping you were feeling the same way, I thought this would be a solution for us." Looking at Harry with a curious glint in her eye, Hermione bit her lower lip as she waited for him to say something.

Looking thoughtful, Harry smiled cheekily. "Well, I hadn't planned on having a parade of wizards in and out of my bedroom either."

"You know what I meant. Honestly, you're impossible at times." Blushing, she nudged him with her hip.

"I'm not impossible, just highly unlikely. Exactly how many wizards are in this parade you were envisioning?"

Stopping dead on the landing, Hermione glared at him. "Harry James Potter, I'm trying to be serious here. I know two-dozen witches, at least, that have propositioned you since that night. And those are just the ones brazen enough to do it in front of me. I realize I have no right to expect…" Hermione's rant was cut off by Harry pulling her to him and kissing her passionately.

Several minutes passed before they broke free, and both of them were breathing heavily. Harry took a deep breath and smiled.

"You have every right to expect nothing less than everything from me. As far as I'm concerned, there aren't any other witches, there's only you." Seeing the look in her eyes, he smiled.

"We were mistaken not directly telling people we were together, once we found out Ron was all right with it. Our friends know about us and they all seem happy and willing to keep it quiet until we go public.

"I still think Lavender was only teasing yesterday and I'm certain that the Patil twins were joking, but I've never been more serious about anything. Rita Skeeter was dead wrong about you needing to use a love potion on me; I've been under your spell for seven years now."

"Harry, I just don't want you to regret choosing to be with me." Smiling sadly, Hermione looked down for a second.

"You're free to live your life now, and choose anyone you want. There isn't a witch between fifteen and one hundred and fifteen that you couldn't charm the robes off of right now. There's no reason for you to settle for me."

Kneeling, Harry took her hand between both of his and kissed it tenderly. Looking up into her dark brown eyes, he smiled.

"Your only flaw is that you don't realize exactly how special and magnificent you are. For almost seven years now, I've been amazed that you've been my friend, my closest confidant, my best mate.

"You've been there, even when I was trying to push everyone away, and you've loved me even though I'm probably the biggest prat in this corner of the world. The thought of losing you terrified me more than the thought of facing Tom Riddle, my problem is that the way I grew up, I'm not very good at expressing how I feel, or even facing my feelings.

"You've helped me through that, and it's only fair that you should be the person who shares that with me for the rest of eternity. If anything, you're the one who's settling here. I'm the luckiest wizard who was ever born."

Looking a bit stunned, Hermione gazed down at him and placed her free hand on his.

"Harry did you just ask me what I think you asked me?"

Sadly shaking his head, Harry smiled. "Hermione, I stated my intent to spend the rest of my life with you. As much as I'd like to, I think any questions I desperately want to ask you need to wait until we find your parents and bring them home. If nothing else, I should be reintroduced to your folks before I ask you dad's permission to marry you."

Shaking her head and smiling, she quipped, "And if he says no?"

Raising an eyebrow, Harry seemed to think for a moment.

"Well, considering what I know of Granger women, I'd simply have you talk to your mum. Once she finished explaining to him what he really thought, I'd ask again." Seeing the look on her face, he smirked.

"If you really think it's that big a risk, I'll let you talk to your mum first and she can prep him before I ask."

Pulling him to his feet, she kissed him again, very passionately. When they broke again, she leaned her forehead against his and stared into his emerald eyes.

"And for the record, the answer is 'yes'. I'll marry you Harry. Anywhere, at any time. In a kirk, or by oath under the stars. My life, my soul, my magic are yours and yours alone." Kissing him gently, she nodded. "Let's get that potion and go home. Tomorrow is going to be a very long day."


	3. Preparing to Say Farewell, and Hello

Chapter 3 – Preparing to Say Farewell, and Hello

**A/N and Disclaimer** – Welcome to the next chapter in our series 'What Possibly Could Have Happened to Our Two Favorite Gryffindors after the Final Battle?'. All characters, settings, and recognizable devices of the Harry Potter Universe are the sole property of JKR and various corporate entities and no copyright infringement is intended or occurs. Along with not owning any portion of the Harry Potter universe, I also don't own the concept of the wake, Irish or otherwise, New Years, Hogmanay, or the two songs quoted in the text.

* * *

_Previously, Harry didn't ask a question, which Hermione promptly answered - "And for the record, the answer is 'yes'. I'll marry you Harry. Anywhere, any time. In a kirk, or by oath under the stars. My life, my soul, my magic are yours and yours alone." Kissing him gently, she nodded. "Let's get that potion and go home. Tomorrow is going to be a very long day."_

The sun was westerning over the Burrow as Seamus came down the back steps of the house and headed out across the yard. Scanning the preparations with a practiced eye, he nodded as he came up behind Ginny and slid his arms around her waist.

Smiling as she leaned back against him, she relaxed in his embrace.

"Someone's very sure of himself tonight. My family's running all around, one of them is bound to see us if you keep that up much longer." Closing her eyes, Ginny just relaxed against him and sighed.

"According to you, we've got our trump card if someone notices and takes offense." Chuckling, Seamus nuzzled her neck, eliciting a small gasp from her.

Turning around, Gin put her hands on his shoulders and glared at him.

"We're not giving up those two just to get you off the hook with Mum or my brothers. I shouldn't have told you what I sussed out this morning when we met with Harry and Hermione. It's not like she told us anything definite."

"Have it your way. Once you pointed it out to me, it was fairly obvious. Hermione's glowing like a beacon, you can almost feel the happiness radiating off of her. And this is the first time I've seen Harry truly happy and content."

Ginny chuckled at the look on Seamus' face. "Trust me, I know Harry well enough to know what probably happened. He skipped over all the preliminaries and went right for the 'we're together forever' part of it. Eventually he'll get around to asking her properly, but I can see in her eyes that she's already said 'yes' and as far as the rest of the world is concerned, Harry Potter is off the market."

"Should I warn off the Patils? I thought Harry would never stop blushing the other day when they offered to take him back to their family's summer house up by Loch Maree." Laughing, Seamus nodded to Charlie as he came around the edge of the broom shed, acknowledging the look of surprise on his face.

"I think they were just putting him on, though you never can tell with those two." Shaking her head, Ginny's eyes narrowed. "I think it'll be interesting to see what happens when the next witch offers herself to Harry while Hermione's standing there. The days of her just standing there and silently fuming are over, I do believe."

Tilting his head, Seamus heard the sounds of music coming from the family Quidditch pitch.

"Enough of that, I've got a surprise for you. Close your eyes and come with me."

Following along, Ginny kept her eyes closed as she held tightly to his hand. Stopping as she heard the sounds of drum and bagpipe, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Mr. Finnigan, I'd know that sound anywhere. Exactly how did you get the Weird Sisters on such short notice?"

"It's not well known, but both the drummer and the lead singer have younger sibs at Hogwarts." Smiling, Seamus nodded to the drummer as he was adjusting the setup of his kit.

"Since they both have stage names, the younger ones can lead a fairly normal life. It seems that during the battle, both of the girls snuck back in to fight with their houses. Hermione saved one of them while she was laying waste to Death Eaters and you saved the other one. So, when I mentioned to young Kaitlin that we were having a wake for your brother Fred…"

"She was only too happy to dragoon her older sib into playing." Kissing Seamus soundly, Ginny threw her arms around his neck. "This is fantastic. Fred loved their music, though he'd never admit it."

"Yea, but I think I'm on your mum's shite list. I was there with your father when she suggested contacting that Celestina Warbeck. Fortunately, he was the one to tell her that a band was already booked."

"Poor Daddy. He knows everyone else in the family would rather listen to the Scapa Flow Mermish Chorus than her, but that woman was singing at the Halloween Ball the night Daddy proposed to her, so Mum's been gaga over her ever since." Giggling a bit as Seamus rolled his eyes she slapped his arm playfully.

"Just you be careful there, Mr. Finnigan. It might not look it, but I'm just as overly romantic and sentimental as my Mum."

"Oi, I suppose we can be thankful that it wasn't Peeves singing one of his bawdy ballads when your Da proposed. I shudder to think of your Mum inviting him to the house every Christmas to sing carols."

Giggling helplessly, Ginny held onto Seamus as tears began to stream down her cheeks. Seamus wrapped his arms around her and watched her tenderly as she kept repeating, "Centaurs We Have Heard on High" while she tried to compose herself.

"Hey there, you two keep that up and someone might suspect that there's more to this than just event planning." George's voice broke into their moment as he walked over, levitating a large cloth covered object towards the small platform that had been constructed earlier in the afternoon.

The smile on his face didn't quite reach his eyes, but he looked better than he had anytime in the past two weeks.

"All right, Mr. Impresario, where do you want the Guest of Honor?"

Nodding, Seamus stuck out one hand to greet George, while keeping the other wrapped around Gin's waist.

"Looking good, George. Put the party boy up on the platform, I've got a small table set up there, put him so the table's right in front of him." Smiling at the puzzled look on Ginny's face, Seamus nodded and whispered, "All in good time."

George finished levitating his delivery to the dais and gently lowered it into place. Turning around, he nodded.

"Angelina wants to say something towards the end tonight. I think it would be good, she was as close to him as anyone outside the immediate family the last year or so."

"You mean she was the only witch he ever went out with more than twice," Ginny teased as George looked thoughtful.

"You're probably right on that. I think the two of them were both very fond of each other, and they got closer during the war. She went with him twice on missions for the Order that I know of."

George closed his eyes for a second, and Seamus could see the pain that was normally just in his eyes had spread to the rest of his face. Looking worried, he glanced at Ginny before walking over to George.

"George, I need you to focus a bit. We've got things pretty well set, and you know how important tonight is to everyone. Tonight will go a long way towards helping everyone to begin to come to terms with these loses. No one lost more than you did, that night, and nothing is going to make it hurt any less but time."

"I know. Fred was doing exactly what he wanted to do that night, and he'd be the first to tell folks to live their lives to make it all worth the cost."

Sighing, George's shoulders slumped as he opened his eyes. Trying to smile, he nodded to Ginny who was standing nearby, watching him with concern in her eyes.

"Making her happy will go a long way towards helping the family heal, Seamus. She's the heart of this circus, and if you can make her happy and whole, the rest of us will follow along." Shrugging, he slapped Seamus on the back.

"No pressure there, mate."

"None at all. Let's see, she has brothers who are all overly protective, a mum who took down Bellatrix Lestrange, her ex-boyfriend who defeated the Dark Lord is just as protective of her as her brothers are, and her best friend is Hermione 'I can find more ways to make you life miserable before breakfast than you can imagine' Granger. I can't see any reason why I should be worried."

George placed his hand on Seamus' shoulder and leaned over to whisper to him.

"She loves you, mate. You've got nothing to worry about at all."

Pausing, Seamus looked into George's haunted eyes for a second. Seamus could see the depth of the pain that George was masking, the loss of his twin that had left such a hole in his life.

"She loves you too. She's lost one brother; it'll kill her to lose another. If you can't find any other reason, start living again for her sake."

"I'm trying. I still expect for him to be there, finishing my sentences, setting up my jokes. Sometimes, it's as if he's still there, but I just can't find him." Smiling wryly, George chuckled. "Just what I need, going mad on top of everything else."

Seamus looked over towards the Burrow where Harry and Hermione had just arrived. Seeing the two of them easily moving among the early guests, Seamus smiled for a second before nudging George gently.

"Talk to Harry. He's got a different perspective on these sorts of things. He still feels guilty about everything that's happened, but I think he can help you with some of it. And you can help him by letting him know it's not his fault."

"If nothing else, giving them the mickey about finally figuring things out should be entertaining for a moment or two."

"That's the spirit, but be careful. Whatever else has happened, it's not your same old Hermione you're dealing with these days. Finally figuring out how she felt about Harry has caused quite a change in the Queen of the Library."

Snickering, George smirked, "Well, that answers one question about what did or didn't go on between Miss Granger and ickle Ronniekins." Nodding to his sister, George headed over to greet Harry and Hermione. Ginny walked quietly over and slipped her arm through Seamus'.

"Think he'll be all right?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Seamus smiled as he watched George slip something into a goblet of pumpkin juice before he handed it to Hermione in exchange for the pensieve.

"If he survives the next twenty minutes, I think he might just be fine." Exchanging a meaningful look with Ginny, he shrugged. "I'm not going to tell if you won't."

Grinning, Ginny rolled her eyes. "Tell what? Let's get a good, safe seat to watch the early fireworks. I'm thinking a liquid Canary Crème."

Shaking his head as an ear-splitting hiss erupted from the area near the back door of the Burrow, Seamus laughed.

"They were working on something called 'kitten cola' and it must be perfected now." George had quickly handed the pensieve back to Harry and was currently running for his life from an enormous cat with chestnut fur and a murderous expression on her face.

Giggling, Ginny shook her head and grabbed Seamus' arm.

"Let's go over and talk to the band, that way we have a firm alibi. You might want to mention to George that he should concentrate on forms that can't do bodily harm if they fail to see the humor in the prank."

"Good thought. Though I don't think her heart is really in it. If she was really trying to catch him, she could of on that last straight stretch by the broom shed." Taking Ginny's hand, Seamus led her over to the drummer, who was watching the chase around the orchard with fascination.

Looking up and smiling, the drummer stuck out his hand. "Seamus, it's good to see you again. Is it always this lively around this place?"

Seamus grinned as he shook the older wizard's hand. "Orsino, you know as much as I do." Nodding to Ginny he smiled warmly. "This is her house, actually, so she could probably tell you more about it. Orsino Truston I'd like you to meet Ginny Weasley. Ginny, this is Orsino Truston, drummer for the Weird Sisters"

Smiling, Orsino took Ginny's hand and shook it while he winked at her cheekily.

"I can see now why Seamus here was so insistent on our doing this performance. Though with young Kaitlin and my sister Cassie doing the initial groundwork, we're all happy to be here."

Looking surprised, Ginny smiled. "Cassie? As in Cassie Tudor-Jones?"

"Yea, the little scamp is my sister. Spoiled completely rotten, she's the youngest of seven and has the entire family wrapped around her little finger." The musician began to stare at Seamus as he began to laugh uncontrollably and Ginny started to blush a brilliant shade of red.

"Was it something I said?"

Shaking her head as Seamus collapsed to the ground, still laughing, Ginny smiled apologetically.

"I have no earthly idea what Mr. Finnigan finds so amusing, but on behalf of my family, I'd like to thank you and your mates for coming and helping make tonight a success."

Making a display of counting on his fingers, Orsino rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I'm certain you don't, Ginny. Give our regards and condolences to your parents and your older brothers." Looking down at Seamus who was just regaining control of himself, Orsino reached out a hand to help the younger wizard to his feet.

"And it's no problem for those two requests. Myron's from Dublin, so we know the one, and we've done the other every year at Hogmanay since we played our last year at Hogwarts."

Chuckling as he regained his feet and brushed himself off, Seamus smiled appreciatively.

"I'm glad. I didn't think the one would be any trouble, but the other is a bit obscure here in England. Up in Scotland they know it, but down here…" he shrugged.

"It's probably more popular with muggles, but Myron's a halfer like you so he grew up in the pubs of Dublin before he got his letter to Hogwarts." Looking up as his name was shouted, Orsinio nodded once towards the piper before turning his attention back to Ginny and Seamus.

"Got to go, Myron wants a sound check." Turning to Ginny he smiled. "Thank you for saving Cassie. I can't believe she snuck back in after they evacuated her. You'd think she was a bloody Gryffindor rather than a Ravenclaw."

"Gryffindors lead, someone has to follow along."

"That's why I was a Hufflepuff. We usually had to put you lot back together after it was all over."

Laughing, the pair walked off hand in hand back towards the house. Leaning her head against Seamus' shoulder, Ginny smiled.

"Thank you."

Wrapping his arm a bit tighter around her, Seamus smiled.

"For?"

"For telling me what George's secret is?" Smiling, she nodded towards the dais.

"I can see that Christmas is going to be a battle of wills." Sighing, Seamus rolled his eyes. Taking her hand he led her up to the dais and put his hands around her waist. Lifting her up, he set her on the table.

Smiling mysteriously, Seamus just waited while Ginny fidgeted. Finally she broke the silence, "Are you going to show me?"

"Patience isn't your strong suit I gather. It actually all started with Colin last summer."

Suddenly serious, Ginny nodded, remembering the young wizard from her class who didn't survive that fateful night.

"What does Colin have to do with things?"

"Colin took some photos of Fred and George when they were doing one of their publicity events, before the war started. The twins liked them so much that they paid Colin to blow them up and then got a portrait specialist to start work. It seems that Professor Sinestra from school is a very accomplished artist along with her teaching career. When they asked her, she smiled and said one word before agreeing to do it."

Smiling wistfully, Ginny looked at Seamus quizzically. "What did she say?"

Grinning, Seamus leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Umbridge"

Laughing, remembering the twins' grand exit from Hogwarts, she shook her head. "I don't think anyone other than Filch liked that dreadful woman."

Nodding in agreement, Seamus pulled out his wand. "She'd been working on the portraits for almost a year, but since the final battle, she hurried up the one of Fred and was able to cast the waking magic on it." Turning, he pointed his wand at the cloth and whispered "Wingardium Leviosa".

The cloth raised itself slowly, revealing a portrait of Fred Weasley, dressed in his dragonskin finest, leaning against a pillar while he arranged a selection of the twin's finest pranks on a low table beside him. Looking up, Fred smiled. "Hello little sis. How's my favorite sister doing?"


	4. We're Going to Party Like Its 1998

Chapter 4 – We're Going to Party Like Its 1998

**A/N and Disclaimer** – Welcome to the next chapter in our series 'What Possibly Could Have Happened to Our Two Favorite Gryffindors after the Final Battle?'. All characters, settings, and recognizable devices of the Harry Potter Universe are the sole property of JKR and various corporate entities and no copyright infringement is intended or occurs. Along with not owning any portion of the Harry Potter universe, I also don't own the concept of the wake, Irish or otherwise, New Years, Hogmanay, or the two songs quoted in the text.

* * *

_Previously, Seamus unveiled a wizarding portrait of Fred - …"Hello little sis. How's my favorite sister doing?"_

"Fred?" Staring at the portrait smiling at her, Ginny shook her head. "Is it really you?"

Smiling, Fred chuckled a bit. "Well, that's a matter of some discussion. I feel like me." Grinning, Fred patted himself down, ending up by pinching himself on the cheek. Eyes twinkling at the look on Ginny's face, he nodded. "Yep, I feel like I'm me, but I'm not really totally here."

Shaking her head, Ginny looked over at Seamus who was watching her. Nodding, she turned back to the portrait. "Fred, we've all missed you so much. I think I've missed you as much as George has."

"It really couldn't be helped, Gin. The time came and it was my turn to move on. If it hadn't been me, it would have been someone else, and I can't really wish that on anyone." Looking around at the people walking about behind the two, Fred waved his hand at the people gathering in the yard of the Burrow.

"If you would change one thing so that I was there with you, what would have happened in its place?" Shaking his head and shuddering a bit, he lowered his voice. "Trust me; there are worse things than being dead. Give it some time, wait until he's ready, and then ask Harry about what happened after he went into the woods."

Looking at her brother with a bit of wonder in her eyes, Ginny shook her head. "Fred, you sound … different."

Smiling wryly, Fred ducked his head for a second. "It's that whole being dead thing. Gives one an entirely different perspective on life, I'd say." Looking at Seamus, Fred smiled.

"You, young man, are very lucky that I'm not alive. I know George has been going easy on you, so far. Just think how much grief you'd be getting for dating our sister if we were both there."

Smiling, Seamus shrugged. "I'd chance it if it meant having you back on this side of the canvas." Looking thoughtful, he smiled. "Any chance you can tell me who's going to win the League this year?"

Smiling, Fred nodded and leaned forward in a conspiratorial manner. Waiting for Seamus to lean closer, Fred winked and said one word. "Chudley."

Looking astonished, Seamus shook his head. "The Cannons? That's almost unbelievable."

Smiling, Fred shrugged. "What do I know? I figure their chances are about as dead as I am, so I'll go with them. Up in my old room in the house, there's a small picture of Barnabus the Barmy and his dancing trolls. Tap the portrait three times with your wand and say, 'Umbridge is top totty!'

"The portrait will swing out and reveal a hidden stash of galleons I had for a rainy day. Wager them on the Cannons to win the League, and if it comes off, use the winnings to take Ginny on a nice trip somewhere." Smiling knowingly at Seamus, Fred snarked, "After you make an honest witch out of her that is."

Blushing, Ginny rolled her eyes. "Fred, exactly how many galleons are up there?"

Shaking his head, Fred smiled enigmatically. "Gin, just go with this. If it works, then you two can have a running start at being happy. If it doesn't, then it's just one last prank by good old Fred." Looking at Seamus, Fred became serious.

"Place the bets before the first game of the season. When Chudley wins their opener, the odds will go down. There's a tout that frequents the Wandless Witch in Caerphilly that will take your bets. Just don't let Horatio talk you out of the wager."

Looking around, Seamus sighed and nodded. "It's about time for the festivities to begin. We'll look for you later?"

Chuckling, Fred looked around his portrait and shrugged. "It's not as if I'm going anywhere right at the moment, am I?"

"I suppose I should get this party started. I'm going to put the cloth back, but your unveiling shouldn't take too long."

Holding up his hand, Fred looked serious again. "I probably won't get a chance to say anything later, but look after George and Angelina, will you?"

Nodding, Ginny smiled. "Of course we will. I know you cared for her, Fred."

Smiling sadly, Fred blushed. "I did like her, but George really fancied her." Seeing the confused look on his sister's face, he shrugged. "It was one of those stupid things George and I did. One of us would really fancy a girl, but we'd not have the nerve to ask her out, so the other one would. George really fancied Angelina, so he had me ask her. That's why he asked Katie, because I thought I fancied her." Shaking his head, Fred smiled sadly.

Rolling her eyes, Ginny sighed. "That's even more mental than Ron asking Fleur. You two kept seeing each other, right?"

Nodding, Fred smiled. "We did, but it was more of a 'we were close, but not that close' thing. We were comfortable with each other. I kept trying to get the two of them together, but I just ran out of time." Looking over at Seamus, Fred nodded seriously to him. "Death has a way of doing that to you."

"I see your point. We'll see what we can do for them." Looking thoughtful, Seamus smiled and winked at Fred. "I might have an idea, let me work on it and I'll see what I can come up with."

Moving his wand, Seamus gently lowered the cloth back over Fred's portrait. Looking into Ginny's eyes for a second, Seamus deliberately reached for her hand, keeping his a few inches apart from hers, until she smiled and nodded. Gently clasping her hand, they turned and moved towards the edge of the dais.

Taking his wand and pointing towards his throat, Seamus quietly cast the Sonorus spell, first upon himself and then upon Ginny. Nodding to her, he tightened his grip on her hand and began to speak.

"All right, listen up everyone." Waiting a few seconds for people to start looking his way, Seamus nodded and waved with his free hand.

"That's correct, I'm talking to you lot."

Laughter came from the crowd as they began to gather around. Looking out into the crowd, Seamus picked out Harry and Hermione standing together, her leaning back against him while she cradled the pensieve in her arms. Smiling wryly at Harry, he saw Harry smile in return and give him a knowing look.

Ginny flashed a brilliant smile, and began. "We're gathered here tonight to remember everyone who was lost in this war against Voldemort." Proudly proclaiming the name, she noticed a few who flinched a bit as she said it.

"That's right, Voldemort's dead, but we're not here to remember him. We're here to celebrate the life of not only my brother Fred, but everyone who died in the struggle." Looking out over the crowd, she could see siblings, parents, lovers, and friends of those who died.

"This is a party for those who are gone and those who are left. There's not one of those who have gone on who would begrudge us celebrating what they did." Looking around, Seamus nodded to Harry and Hermione, standing in the back.

"Thanks to Hermione and Professor McGonagall, we can share our memories with everyone else, and both the Leaky Cauldron and the Three Broomsticks have provided food and libations for the celebrations."

Noticing a crowd of witches edging closer to Harry and Hermione, and the annoyed look on Harry's face, Ginny shook her head slightly and squeezed Seamus' hand. Looking out at the crowd, she flashed them a cheery smile.

"The first rule for tonight is to have a good time remembering those of us who aren't here and those of us who are. But, there's one restriction on tonight's party."

Looking over, she caught Hermione's eye and smirked. "There are certain people here tonight who are here to remember others, not what they may or may not have done. I don't think I need to spell out who I'm talking about, do I Romilda?" Waiting for the younger witch, who was at the head of the pack of witches inching closer to where Harry was standing to look up and blush, Ginny chuckled.

"I thought not. Everyone's here to have a good time, but if anyone ends up bothering certain people, they'll answer to me." Twirling her wand, she nodded at the group of witches who were quickly looking for somewhere else to be.

From the crowd, Lavender Brown chorused out. "And me."

"And us," came from the Patil twins who were standing with their parents.

"And me," Luna added, looking up at Ron and smiling.

Smiling at the blush on Harry's face, Hermione added, "And I might have something to say about it, also." General laughter broke out at that comment.

Grinning, Ginny continued, "Well, I think we've about covered that subject. Everyone have a good time, and it's time to introduce the guest of honor for tonight's festivities."

Nodding, Seamus turned to the cloth-draped portrait on the dais and gestured. The silvery cloth raised and the portrait of Fred was revealed.

"Unless your name is Finnigan, very rare it is for the guest of honor to attend their own wake, but thanks to some unusual planning on the part of the twins and the gracious assistance of Professor Sinestra, Fred has graciously agreed to join us for tonight's festivities."

Scattered applause began throughout the crowd as everyone stared at Fred standing there and nodding to the crowd. A group of Gryffindors in the back began a chant of "Fred, Fred, Fred" as Molly Weasley shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

Seamus allowed the chaos to continue before he raised his hands to regain a bit of order. After a few seconds of being ignored, he nodded to George, who pointed his wand at the stage and a serious of loud explosions erupted as a volley of Weasleys' Wizard Weezes fireworks reclaimed everyone's attention to the stage.

"Fred's going to be here all night," Seamus began, ignoring the laughter coming from a few of his housemates. "And the pensieve will be up here for sharing memories." Looking over to his right, he waved his wand and the illusionary trees disappeared and people could see the Weird Sisters, ready to perform.

"I think you've heard enough from me right now, so I'll just ask Myron Wagtail if he and his mates can kick off this party."

Thunderous applause broke out as Mryon waved to the crowd. "All right, you lot. We're here to party so everyone can celebrate and remember kindly those who aren't here. So grab a partner, grab a drink, and let's start."

Turning to the band, he nodded to the drummer as he turned in place and began singing the intro to their latest hit, "Voldy's Moldy", which sounded suspiciously like a tune Peeves had created in honor of Voldemort's defeat.

As the crowd began to move in various directions, Seamus squeezed Ginny's hand. Carefully cancelling the sonorous spell on both of them, he winked at her.

"Want to go see if anyone's in the house?"

Blushing a bit, Gin looked over the crowd to see where the various members of her family were. Seeing her Mum and Dad talking to Professor McGonagall, she smiled.

"If you're brave enough, seeing as how I have five brothers wandering around, I think we might wander over to the house for a while. Someone should keep an eye on the place with a crowd like this."

Jumping down from the dais, Seamus put his hands around her waist and lifted her down to the ground. Smiling at her for a second, he looked up to see Fred pantomiming gagging as he watched the two of them. Trying hard not to laugh, he nodded in Fred's direction, allowing Ginny to catch a glimpse of him before he could stop.

Rolling her eyes, Ginny sighed. "Will you grow up?"

Smiling, Fred shook his head. "That's the beauty of being dead; you're stuck with me as a twenty year old forever."

"That I could handle, stop acting like you're twelve and haven't noticed girls yet."

"You two behave yourselves, or I'll have to tell Mum about what's been going on."

Sticking her tongue out at him, Ginny smirked. "That threat was old before I turned six.

Looking thoughtful, Fred mused for a second. "True, but it's a brand new threat for Seamus here. You know they won't actually kill you, he's not quite so certain."

* * *

The evening passed, with music and fireworks continuing into the night. The winner of the "Most Embarrassing Fred Memory" contest was Katie Bell, with her memory of catching Fred disillusioned in the women's shower in the quidditch locker rooms. Fred's feeble defense to his mother that it was actually George she had caught was equaled by the curious explanation Katie gave to Angelina and Alicia why she had never seen fit to mention the lurking Fred to either of them since they were going in as she was leaving in the memory snippet as a couple of the funniest moments of the evening.

The runner up was Hermione's memory about helping Fred with a sticking charm that was applied to all of the toilet seats in the Slytherin dungeons during her second year whenever a male student sat on them. More embarrassing than the actual prank, was the thirteen year old Hermione forcing an explanation from Fred as to exactly why he wanted the charm to only stick to the thighs, legs, and arses of the unsuspecting Slytherins, and not their 'snakes'.

Fred's stammering and blushing rationale to the innocent and wide eyed Hermione went on for an excruciating ten minutes until he tumbled to the fact she had known exactly what he was talking about all along, but was just giving him the mickey to see how flustered she could get him.

Sometime after eleven, Angelina walked out on the stage with the Weird Sisters as they were finishing up a song. Nodding to Myron, she stepped up to the microphone and smiled nervously.

"A couple of months ago, Fred and I went to Ireland on a small bit of business for the Order. It seems that someone thought sending us as a couple might draw less attention, especially seeing how we both look so very Irish." Laughing along with everyone else, Angelina took a quick impromptu bow.

"Strangely enough, we ended up in a pub in a small town in County Sligo called Tubbercurry. While we were there meeting with the wizard we'd been sent to find, an older gentleman began singing a song. Maybe Fred had a wee bit of the sight that night, along with quite a few pints, but he was really taken by that song and asked me to remember it. He told me I'd know when it was time to sing it for him." Blinking back tears, she looked over across the yard to where Fred's portrait was standing.

"Fredders, I think tonight's the night."

Looking over her shoulder to Myron, she nodded. "Just like we rehearsed, please?"

Turning around, the lights on the stage dimmed as she took a deep breath,

_Of all the money that e'er I had,_

_I spent it in good company._

_And all the harm I've ever done,_

_alas it was to none but me._

_And all I've done for want of wit_

_to mem'ry now I can't recall;_

_So fill to me the parting glass,_

_Good night and joy be to you all. _

_So fill to me the parting glass_

_And drink a health whate'er befalls_

_And gently rise and softly call _

_Good night and joy be to you all_

_Of all the comrades that e'er I had,_

_They're sorry for my going away._

_And all my sweethearts that e'er I had,_

_They'd wish me one more day to stay._

_But since it fell unto my lot,_

_That I should rise and you should not,_

_I gently rise and softly call,_

_Good night and joy be to you all. _

_Fill to me the parting glass_

_And drink a health whate'er befalls_

_And gently rise and softly call _

_Good night and joy be to you all_

_But since it fell unto my lot,_

_That I should rise and you should not,_

_I gently rise and softly call,_

_Good night and joy be to you all._

_So fill to me the parting glass_

_And drink a health what e'er befalls_

_I gently rise and softly call _

_Good night and joy be to you all_

_Good night and joy be to you all_

As the last skirl of the pipes died away, Angelina stood there in the spotlight, looking across the way to Fred. Raising the glass in her hand, she smiled. "A toast to you, Fred, and to everyone whose sacrifice made tonight possible. Not just the ones we knew, but to everyone." Holding up her glass, she waited until everyone had theirs up before she smiled. Looking over at Seamus, she winked. "I believe the term is 'Slainte' that I want?"

Nodding, with one arm wrapped around Gin and the other raised for the toast, Seamus smiled.

"Aye, that's close enough. I don't know why you were worried about fitting in, haven't you heard of the 'Black Irish'?"

Shaking her head, Angelina rolled her eyes. "Of course, foolish me." Turning back to the crowd, she smiled. "Slainte" right before she drained the glass

"Slainte" the crowd returned.

Nodding, she turned back to the crowd. "It's not that late, so continue making merry. Since Fred was a most sensible man, his ceremony tomorrow is not until after twelve, so you've plenty of time to recover from honoring him tonight before we honor him tomorrow."

Stepping down as the band launched into another dance tune, Angelina wandered over to join Seamus and Ginny. Arriving just as George did, she sighed. "I still can't believe I let you talk me into that, George."

Smiling sadly, George shrugged. "Fred told me how well you sing, I can see why he wanted you to remember that song."

Looking at Gin, Seamus winked. "Gin, would you keep George here company for a bit, I need to talk to Angelina for a second." Taking Angelina's arm, Seamus walked off a couple of yards, ignoring the curious expression that George was giving him. Shaking her head, Angelina stopped when they were far enough away.

"All right, Seamus, what's this about?"

Looking back over his shoulder at George for a second, Seamus turned back to Angelina and smiled. "Fred mentioned to me that he had heard of a healer that might be able to restore George's ear." Looking over his shoulder he nodded to Gin reassuringly before turning back to Angelina.

Looking puzzled, Angelina stared at Seamus for a second. "Why are you telling me, why aren't you telling George?"

"Fred tried to mention something to him about it, but George refused to listen. Fred thought that if I mention it to you, you could get him to go, go with him if you have to so he'll follow through on it."

Shaking her head a bit, Angelina looked a bit skeptical. "Why would George listen to me and not Fred?"

Smiling, Seamus nodded over his shoulder at George. "It might just be that Fred knows that George fancies you, for starters."

"So that's why Fred kept trying to have George and I do things together." Sighing, Angelina looked speculatively over at George.

Seamus smiled, "Fred cared about you, he still cares about you, but it's his considered opinion that George really fancies you and you might feel a wee bit the same."

Shaking her head and laughing, Angelina closed her eyes. "I'm so not discussing this with you Seamus. Where's this healer?"

"He's on Tahiti. His name is Temanava Hiro, and you can find him working out of a small wizarding inn called 'The Drunken Albatross'. He's very strict, and it takes about two weeks to get through all of the preliminary appointments before he does the actual healing."

Opening her eyes, Seamus could see them twinkling in mirth as she thought about that conversation with George. "I can just see George sitting still for that."

"Exactly. If you go with him, you can keep him from getting frustrated and leaving before he can get healed."

Looking hesitant, Angelina glanced over at George on last time before turning back to Seamus. "I'll mention it to him in a couple of days; see if we can go before the end of the summer."

Smiling, Seamus took her arm and started walking her back to where they left George and Ginny. "That's all Fred can ask, Angelina. Make sure he stays the whole two weeks and I think everyone will be pleasantly surprised with the results."

Taking Ginny's hand when they got back to the other two, Seamus winked at Angelina. "Well we're going to go say 'goodnight' to Fred and then tell Gin's parents goodnight."

Shaking his head, George smiled. "You two behave, we'll see you in the morning."

Walking away towards the dais, Ginny snuggled closer to Seamus. "Think she'll go for it?"

"I think so. She half fancies him now and after this little trip, I think it'll be just what the healer ordered."

Looking up at him, she looked a bit puzzled. "Where did you hear about this healer?"

Laughing, Seamus looked around before answering. "You know how I worked a couple of summers down on that wizarding resort, Maîtresse Île down in the Channel Isles?" Seeing her nod, he continued.

"A couple of the patrons were talking about this Temanava Hiro that they had run into on hols the summer before. I just filed it away, and this seems to be the answer to our dilemma."

Smiling happily, Ginny sighed. "George will get an ear and a girlfriend out of this."

"Just the girl." Seeing the confused look on Ginny's face, he chuckled. "The healer's a fraud; he works to keep people staying at the inn longer while they wait for his cures. Then he tells them that the spirits are offended over something the person did and to come back in six months and try again."

Looking shocked, Ginny glared at him. "Give me one good reason why you're setting my brother up with a fraud healer?"

Turning her around, he pointed to George and Angelina talking to each other. "It's simple. Imagine those two, two weeks, tropical beaches, and swimsuits. Even George won't be able to mess this one up."

Staring at Seamus for several seconds, Ginny shook her head. "You're brilliant. Scary, but brilliant. You've spent way too much time with Fred and George over the past few weeks."

Nodding, Seamus laughed as he saw the expression on her face. "It's in a good cause, you know."

From down in the village, they could hear the chimes in the church tower ringing midnight. As the bells sounded, the Weird Sisters began a familiar tune.

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

_And never brought to mind?_

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

_And auld lang syne?_

Looking puzzled, Gin turned her head. "Whatever are they playing that for? It's not New Years."

_For auld lang syne, my dear,_

_For auld lang syne,_

_We'll tak a cup of kindness yet,_

_For auld lang syne!_

Smiling, Seamus nodded. "It's not Hogmanay either. But if you listen to the words, you'll see why folks use if for times of leave-taking or funerals, also.

_We twa hae run about the braes,_

_And pou'd the gowans fine,_

_But we've wander'd monie a weary fit,_

_Sin days of auld lang syne._

_For auld lang syne, my dear,_

_For auld lang syne,_

_We'll tak a cup of kindness yet,_

_For days of auld lang syne!_

_We twa hae paidl'd in the burn_

_Frae morning sun till dine,_

_But seas between us braid hae roar'd_

_Sin days of auld lang syne._

Nodding at the look in her eyes, he kissed her gently. "It's about friends you've left, and friends you'll see again."

_And surely ye'll be your pint-stowp,_

_And surely I'll be mine,_

_And we'll tak a cup o kindness yet,_

_For auld lang syne!_

_For auld lang syne, my dear,_

_For auld lang syne,_

_We'll tak a cup of kindness yet,_

_For days of auld lang syne!_

_And there's a hand my trusty fiere,_

_And gie's a hand o thine,_

_And we'll tak a right guid-willie waught,_

_For auld lang syne_

_For auld lang syne, my dear,_

_For auld lang syne,_

_We'll tak a cup of kindness yet,_

_For days of auld lang syne!_

Turning around, they took the steps up to the dais. "Do you think Fred's happy with things?" Looking a bit wistful, Ginny rested her head on Seamus' shoulder. "I really hope he's happy over there."

Smiling, Seamus pointed to the empty portrait. "Oh, I think he's getting into the swing of things over there. "

Looking at the empty portrait, Gin smiled as she read the handwritten note that was sitting on the table. 'Back in a tic, off pranking the Marauders'.

* * *

Postlude

_The Sunday Prophet_, _20 June 1999_

by Rita Skeeter

(_London_) Earlier this week, Seamus Finnigan and Ginevra Weasley announced the endowment of two awards at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The first, the Colin Creevey Award for Artistic Excellence will be awarded to the graduating student that exhibited excellence during their tenure at Hogwarts in some creative endeavor for use as tuition for further study at the University level in any artistic or creative field of study, muggle or magical.

The second, and far more controversial, award is the Fred Gideon Weasley Award for Excellence in Pranking. This award, represented by a gilded toilet seat, is to be awarded to the departing (graduation not required) student who set the standard for pranks and mischief during their Hogwarts career, as deemed by a three-judge panel. The initial panel will consist of George Weasley, Harry Potter, and Lee Jordon.

Ms Weasley and Mr. Finnigan announced the endowments as they were departing on an eight-week trip to visit Rome and Venice. When asked what prompted the dubious generosity to their alma mater, Ms Weasley just shook her head, smiled, and replied "Merlin bless the Chudley Cannons."

Coming flush on the heels of Ms Weasley's signing a lucrative contract with the Holyhead Harpies who finished in second place to the Cannons during the season just past, this reporter finds Ms Weasley's judgment to be as suspect as it was when she was allegedly under the romantic influence of the infamous Harry Potter.

The mystery surrounding these events was compounded when this reporter asked Headmistress Minerva McGonagall regarding the suitability of encouraging students in both potentially muggle creative endeavors with the Creevey award and with acts of dubious legality and sensibility with the Weasley award. Headmistress McGonagall's only response to this reporter was to smile enigmatically and offer me a toffee.

* * *

**A/N** – The first song is the traditional Gaelic song "The Parting Glass", recorded by numerous artists.

The second is Auld Lang Syne.


End file.
